Belarus' Birthday party
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Oh no, Russia's least favourite day of the year has come round once again. Its Belarus' birthday, and rest assured Russia knows full well what her birthday wish will be! Fail summary is fail .


**This was supposed to be up yesterday but ah well. Yesterday was Belarus' birthday celebrating her independence from the soviet union. So please enjoy a little story about her and poor poor russia ^^**

* * *

Russia, the largest and coldest of all the nations, is the only man who truly strikes fear into all of the other nations. From those who were once under his iron grip in the days of the USSR; those who are yet to experience the cold harsh life of being a conquered nation and even Poland and Prussia, who are in constant denial that they fear him, still find themselves occasionally lying awake at night remembering how their life had been under his wing. It seemed that Russia, the tall and terrifying nation, feared nothing.

Wrong.

Russia feared one thing, one nation, more than anything else.

And today, was that person's birthday.

And Russia knew very well what Belarus would want from him for her Birthday.

So, that reasonably warm morning considering this was Moscow and Russia usually didn't see much in the way of a warm summer, Russia was hiding in a cupboard. Shivering worse than Latvia shivered on a particularly cold day after being forced to watch a horror film the night before.

"She'll never find me in here da? Of course not, she'd ever think to look here…" Russia tried comforting himself with these words, unsuccessfully.

"T-That's what I-I always say, b-but somehow y-you always find me h-here" a stammered voice piped up from beneath Russia's coat. Russia jumped almost a foot in the air with surprise, banging his head on the top of the cupboard. Clutching his head he looked down.

"Raivis? Are you hiding in here as well da?"

He could just make out the silhouette of the tiny, shaky nation of Latvia trembling in the back corner of the cupboard.

He heard a stuttered reply "J-Ja, Toris t-told me I should b-be polite and c-come to the p-party he organised for M-Miss Natalia b-but I got scared so I h-hid in here."

Russia placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, hoping it would comfort him but actually only succeeded in making the boy shiver even more violently.

"We shall hide here together da?" he suggested.

He didn't have time for an answer because at that moment there was the thumping sound of footsteps on the stairs above them and both nations were cowering together in the back of the cupboard. Thankfully, from the amount of footsteps it had to be two people, which meant that it was less likely to be Belarus. (After all who'd walk around with her?)

"I-I've got everything set up! Natalia's going to love it I know it!" the accented voice of Lithuania drifted into earshot.

"Like I have no idea what you see in her Liet! She's as much of a total like psycho as her big brother is! Remember when she like broke all your fingers on that date? Or what about like the Christmas party when she broke your leg?" Poland's winy valley-girl voice replied.

"She just likes to p-play rough Poland, you should give her a chance for once. She's really nice underneath I'm sure!" Lithuania sounded a little unsure of that last part, as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was Poland.

Another voice entered the conversation. "Do you really think this is a good idea Toris? She is a m-maniac after all" Estonia's calm-even-when-extremely-terrified voice asked. Even the most sensible of the three Baltic states thought this was a bad idea.

And well, let's be honest here, to anyone other than perhaps kindly Ukraine and love-smitten Lithuania the idea of throwing Belarus a birthday party was up there on the "extremely bad idea" list.

"Little Sister's going to love the party I'm sure!" with the all too familiar 'boing' of her, ahem, vast tracks of land, Ukraine could be heard entering the room "But where's brother Russia?"

"And like thinking about it" Poland said, loosening his grip on Lithuania's arm a little, "Like, where's Latvia?"

"LATVIAAAAA!" Estonia yelled, losing all sense. Latvia seemed to do that to him.

From inside the cupboard two terrified nations quivered.

But before anyone had time to look for either Russia or Latvia however there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ukraine said happily, her, ahem, assets jiggling as she skipped off to answer the door.

Russia's trembling increased; he knew full well who was at the door.

"L-Latvia I-I'm scared!" he stammered.

"W-Welcome to m-my everyday l-life!" Latvia Stuttered back, his terror making his blunt personality emerge.

"Sister Ukraine, you asked me to come to your house, you don't normally ask me to" Belarus' voice was calm, blunt and very formal. But everyone could sense the undertone of malice, suspicion and insanity also present in that voice.

"Can't I ask my little sister over for tea every now and again?" Ukraine asked, faking surprise as the Baltics (Poland replacing Latvia in the trio) made a mad dash to the other room to prepare the surprise.

Belarus nodded, not really listening, raised her head and began sniffing the air.

"He's here" her voice ice cold.

Sniff sniff

"Big Brother!"

Russia was now shivering so violently the cupboard was shaking along with him.

"BIG BROTHER I KNOW YOU'RE IN THE CUPBOARD COME HERE NOW SO WE CAN GET MARRIED MARRIED MARRIED MARRIED…" Belarus began chanting maliciously.

From inside the cupboard those in outside heard a terrified cry of "GO AWAY!" from Russia.

And a squeak of "M-Mr Russia! Y-You're crushing my legs!" from the other occupant.

"LATVIAA!"Estonia yelled, running into the room and throwing open the cupboard spilling out a jittery Russian and an even more jittery Latvia.

Belarus seized the opportunity to leap onto her big brother and wrap her arms around him.

"Big Brother we are going to be married!" she sang happily.

"Ah Natalia you're here!" Lithuania cried, a huge grin on his face.

Russia used the distraction to push Belarus off of him and run into the other room. Belarus scowled, kicked Lithuania in the shins and ran after him.

Right into the room set up for the party. Belarus stopped.

She looked round.

Everything was decorated with streamers and red, green and white balloons. There was a long table set up with a tablecloth and covered in confetti. Nibbles and other foods were laid out across it along with pots of tea ready to serve. Belarus gasped.

"what on earth?" she wondered.

"С Днем рождения сестры!" Russia said nervously, gesturing to the decorations in the room.

"Так! Щасливий день народження сестри!" Ukraine agreed, speaking in her own language as she walked in carrying a large cake lit with many candles.

Belarus looked lost for words, she didn't even have the desire to try and force her brother to marry her any more.

Lithuania came in next, a huge grin still plastering his face despite the kick he got only a minute earlier. A nervous looking Poland stood behind him, worried for his friend's safety, Latvia and Estonia following for support.

"Su gimtadieniu, Baltarusija, I-I bought you a p-present, i-I hope you like it" he said nervously, holding out a small wrapped parcel.

Belarus blinked, stepped over and took the gift "дзякуй that is very kind of you" she replied politely.

The rest of the room held their breath.

Latvia, after a little prompting from Estonia stepped forward next and handed his gift over "A-Apsveicu dzimšanas d-dienā" he stammered.

Estonia nodded "Palju õnne sünnipäevaks M-Miss Belarus"

Poland scowled, "I like didn't want to get you a present since I like totes don't like you" he said bluntly "but Liet totally made me so here you go, Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin."

Belarus nodded politely and accepted the gifts, placing them carefully on the table. She turned to her brother expectantly.

Russia could feel himself shivering again. "I-I'm afraid I've l-left my present for you at home little sister. "He said, hoping this would be an excuse he could use to get far away from the mad Belarusian.

Belarus smiled sweetly, a glint of madness in her eyes "That's alright big brother, you have a present you can give to me later tonight which I'll accept with great pleasure"

"I-I have?" Russia asked.

Everyone else averted their eyes, Latvia darted behind Estonia and Lithuania for safety.

"Of course big brother! Haven't you ever heard of Birthday sex?"

* * *

**read, review and enjoy ^^**


End file.
